


Зимний гость

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: За волшебными существами, как и за тварями, Ньют предпочитает наблюдать в естественной среде обитания. И порой это предполагает более близкое, чем обычно, знакомство.





	Зимний гость

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ксенофилия, вольное обращение с мифологией и каноном.
> 
>  _Юката_ \- традиционная японская одежда, разновидность кимоно без подкладки, обычно хлопковая или льняная; используется в повседневности и во время летних фестивалей. В домашней обстановке юкату нередко вместо классического декоративного пояса-оби подхватывают обычным нешироким поясом.  
>  _Гайдзин_ \- чужак, иностранец.

В очаге горит огонь, дрова потрескивают. В хижине тепло, несмотря на тонкие, наполовину бумажные стены. Хозяйка, молодая красивая женщина, чем-то похожая на вейлу, с интересом смотрит на гостя.

— Ты волшебник.

Ньют застенчиво улыбается. «Человек, на тебя не действуют мои чары» — вот что это значит.

— Я ещё не согрелся.

Она качает головой и отвечает улыбкой — показывает зубки, больше не пряча заострённые клыки. Волосы у неё светлые, почти золотые; очень длинные — сейчас, когда она сидит на пятках, почти ложатся на пол. От движения по ним пробегает волна.

— Не-ет. Ты не просто заблудший гайдзин, приехавший за новыми впечатлениями. Ты волшебник. — Смешок, короткий, немного напоминающий лай. — Ты ведь даже не удивился, что я говорю на твоём языке.

Ньют пожимает плечами — чему тут удивляться. Она встретила его в лесу, в засыпанных снегом горах, и, рассказав почти правдоподобную историю о своей работе по сбору трав летом и хвороста — зимой, привела к себе. То ли надеялась поживиться, то ли поиграть хотела. Скучно тут, наверное — маленькая деревушка у подножия горы, и больше ни души на мили вокруг.

— Ты ведь так и не представилась. Как тебя зовут?

Снова усмехнувшись, она опускает голову. Волосы прикрывают лицо, но момент метаморфозы всё равно можно увидеть. Сложенные на коленях руки на глазах становятся крупнее, меняются очертания фигуры под юкатой. Накидка — Ньют никак не может запомнить правильное название — падает с плеч. На Ньюта смотрит мужское лицо. Голос ниже и немного резче, но интонации те же — соблазнительные, многообещающие.

— Я буду для тебя кем захочешь. Имя ни к чему. — Тонкие губы снова растянуты в улыбке, в глазах — азарт хищника. — Что скажешь? — Наклонившись, опирается на руку, меняет позу на более свободную. — Может, в таком виде я тебе больше понравлюсь?

Ньют прячет усмешку.

— Не надо. Я не за этим пришёл.

— Тогда зачем? — Кицунэ на секунду отворачивается, чтобы ещё раз спрятать лицо за волосами, и без видимых усилий превращается обратно. — Ты же знал, кто я.

Она поднимает над головой уши — крупные, покрытые мехом лисьи уши с тёмными кончиками. Голубые глаза становятся яркими, но непрозрачными, как у зверя; зрачки вытягиваются в узкую щель. Красивая. Очень настоящая, материальная. В отличие от вейл, от которых всегда неуловимо веет потусторонним, она полна жизни. Это захватывает.

— Я учёный. Исследую разных тварей и существ. — Ньют тоже снимает позаимствованную у неё накидку, откладывает в сторону. — Разыскиваю, изучаю, записываю свои наблюдения, отмечаю противоречия реальности устоявшимся мнениям. Покажешь хвосты?

Она смотрит слегка недовольно, но затем молча приподнимается и выпускает их — один, другой, третий. Взрослая уже, даже по меркам своего вида. Хвосты того же великолепного золотого окраса, что её уши и волосы, понизу темнее, с вкраплениями серой шерсти ближе к концам. Два с совершенно белыми кончиками, последний прячется за ногами — не разглядеть. Она развязывает пояс, чтобы не мешали полы юкаты, и прикрывает одним из хвостов обнажившиеся бёдра. Шерсть переливается.

— Можно? — Ньют почти против воли протягивает руку.

Кицунэ кивает. На лице выражение удивительной благосклонности. Придвинувшись, Ньют сперва всё же осматривает свободно лежащий хвост, потом уже, не удержавшись, зарывается пальцами в роскошный густой мех. Подшёрсток мягкий и тёплый, длинные шерстинки щекочут ладони. Ньют ведёт пальцами вверх, бережно, неторопливо, почти добираясь до основания хвоста, предпочитая не задумываться над тем, как это выглядит. Второй ложится ему на колени, и Ньют повторяет, машинально отмечая, что этот, кажется, толще — самый первый, наверное, остальные выросли позже. Кицунэ, издав забавный звук, падает на спину; изящно вытягивается, по-прежнему прикрываясь хвостом — игриво, больше для вида. На животе у неё полоска пушка, как бывает у человеческих женщин; на боку очень старые, почти сгладившиеся шрамы от зубов и когтей. Лицо расслаблено, на щеках проступил почти неподдельный румянец.

Кажется, на Ньюта всё-таки действуют её чары.

Или же всё дело в её собственном обаянии.

Она обнимает Ньюта обеими руками. Аккуратно царапает когтями рубашку на спине. От неё не пахнет человеком, но и звериного запаха тоже нет, это больше похоже на дерево и чистый мускус, будто ноты парфюма.

— Разденься.

— М? — Ньют озадаченно поднимает голову. На шее кицунэ остались пока ещё розовые следы.

— Сними это всё. — Она неторопливо проводит когтями по плечам вниз. Быстро облизывает губы тонким тёмным языком. — Покажу кое-что. Да не бойся, не съем я тебя. Тебе понравится.

Она помогает Ньюту. Путается в застёжках — не привыкла к одежде гайдзинов. Ньют раздевается сам, ложится обратно. Кицунэ обхватывает его ногами, наконец-то позволяя войти — горячая, влажная; стонет с явным удовольствием. У неё идеальной полноты грудь и сильно выступают ключицы; кожа как слоновая кость, почти светится. На губе маленький шрамик.

Ньют приподнимается на руках, чтобы двигаться свободнее. Хвост проходится по ногам, гладит по спине и проскальзывает между ягодиц; трёт, прижимается — легонько, слишком мягкий, чтобы по-настоящему надавить, — дразнит. Ньют, забыв обо всём, подаётся навстречу этим нежным прикосновениям; замирает, ловя ощущения. Кицунэ дарит ему одобрительную улыбку. Теперь она придерживает Ньюта за бёдра, покалывая когтями, и двигается сама, плавно и восхитительно. И, когда Ньют со стоном вытягивается сверху, насмешливо шепчет на ухо:

— Я же говорила, что тебе понравится. — Перекатывает его на спину и устраивается верхом, кокетливо, напоказ покусывая губу. — Повторим?

Уже глубоко ночью она заново разжигает забытый очаг и раскатывает матрас, который здесь используют в качестве постели. Ньют ложится рядом без колебаний — хотела бы убить, уже придушила бы или перегрызла горло. Нет, она и правда решила поиграть.

— Хороший такой, — сонно говорит кицунэ, перебирая его волосы. — Рыжий. Как настоящие лисы. Ры-ыжий...

Просыпается Ньют с мужчиной. Тот выводит когтями узоры на спине, слегка нажимая между лопаток и выше; заметив, что Ньют пришёл в себя, прижимается вплотную, трётся лицом о загривок, лениво целует плечо. Дыхание, тёплое и размеренное, щекочет затылок. Сопротивляться Ньют не пытается — расслабленное тело охотно реагирует на ласку, это даже приятнее, чем вчера.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Ньют разводит колени, но почти сразу сжимается, ощутив трущийся о промежность член. Кажется, самый обычный. Недостаточно влажный.

— Эй, понадобится смазка.

— Ты же волшебник, — хриплая усмешка; кицунэ небрежно прихватывает зубами ухо, — вот и придумай что-нибудь.

— Хитрый какой. — Ньют вертит в пальцах палочку, пару секунд раздумывая, потом направляет её на чемодан. Хорошо, что вчера оставил нужное отделение открытым. — Вот, это должно подойти.

Кицунэ предусмотрительно убирает когти; что-то мурлычет — или ворчит на своём языке. Хвост пытается протиснуться под живот, и Ньют приподнимается, чтобы затем лечь на него. Два других скользят по бёдрам, почти обвиваясь; мех дразнит кожу.

— Расслабься. — Кицунэ поддевает носом волосы за ухом. Он не пожалел смазки, но проникновение всё равно немного болезненное. — Можешь не двигаться.

— Это будет сложновато. — Ньют прогибается, насаживаясь как нужно. За неприятными ощущениями приходит ожидаемое удовольствие. Давно ему не было так хорошо.

Кицунэ снова ворчит, тихо и тоже довольно. Ньют чуть сдвигает ноги, чтобы принять более удобное положение, чтобы удобнее было поддерживать размеренный ритм. А потом чувствует — что-то изменилось. Член оборотня больше не человеческий — тонкий и твёрдый, твёрже обычного, и, кажется, заострённый. Немного изогнут — очень удачно, будто специально для Ньюта.

— Эй, — шепчет тот, пытаясь не подставляться слишком уж явно.

Кицунэ прикусывает плечо.

— Целиком превращаться не буду. Мне так не нравится.

— Жаль. — Ньют со смешком прикрывает глаза. Хвосты соскальзывают с ног, но третий всё ещё под животом, тёплый, мягкий — так приятно прижиматься. На бёдра возвращаются когти, слегка вжимаются, не то дразня, не то подгоняя, и Ньют послушно продолжает, с каждым толчком двигаясь всё быстрее. Это даже слишком хорошо.

— Знаешь, я забыл кое-что сделать, — говорит кицунэ позже, наблюдая, как Ньют приводит себя в порядок. — Забыл тебя поцарапать.

— На память? — Опустив руку с палочкой, Ньют поворачивается к нему спиной. — Прошу. Не стесняйся.

Кицунэ смеётся, под конец переходя на тонкий лай.

— Ты самый странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Самый странный.

Он всё-таки оставляет Ньюту пару царапин — символическую, едва ощутимую, и глубокую, из которой сочится кровь. Залечив их — наспех, точно останется шрам, — Ньют накидывает рубашку.

— Проводишь меня до тропы?

— Провожу, — говорит женский голос. Обернувшись, Ньют смотрит на неё. При свете дня она кажется совсем юной и безобидной. — Оденусь только. Там стало холоднее, а мне сегодня ещё предстоит поохотиться.

За ночь тропу слегка присыпало снегом, но видно её неплохо. Ньют перекладывает палочку в рукав, чтобы быстрее достать, если понадобится, и проверяет замки чемодана.

— Ты так и не назвала мне своё имя. Внизу, возле деревни, есть храм...

Она качает головой.

— Зачем оно тебе? Если узнаешь, будешь потом выделять меня по нему, как всех остальных. А так я останусь в твоей памяти единственной в своём роде. — Она слегка улыбается. — Иди, Ньют Скамандер. И больше не возвращайся сюда. В следующий раз я тебя съем.

Ньют мысленно делает пометку в главе будущей книги. Это всё даже интереснее, чем он ожидал.

— Конечно. — Он кланяется по местному обычаю, держа руки вдоль тела и выпрямив спину. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, кицунэ-сан.

Когда он выпрямляется, рядом уже никого нет. Между деревьев петляют свежие лисьи следы.


End file.
